


Indulgence

by PriestGuts



Series: Night of the Living Prompt [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, Inflation, Prompt Fic, Stuffing, Vampire Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vampire Medic Seriously Overindulged on Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

The Medic sighed as he slowly withdrew his fangs from the Soldier’s neck, saliva thick with blood that connected them together in thin strands for a moment before he let the man fall to the ground to die slowly. His heart was still beating, but only just. He wouldn’t last the next five minutes. He licked his lips to clear the blood away from them with a high chuckle, stepping over the corpse of the man who had once been his comrade to take a seat on a piece of rubble, groaning slightly with his effort.

 

He knew that he probably shouldn’t have completely drained the Soldier, especially not after doing the same to two other of the REDs, but it had been so long since he’d had a proper meal; he just couldn’t help himself from indulging a little bit. Well…maybe he had actually indulged quite a bit.

 

Looking down to his stomach, the Medic let out a huff of cool breath. The buttons of his shirt and vest were stretched taut over his bloated stomach, looking like they were having quite the difficult time keeping the material closed over his flesh. He couldn’t help the groan that passed his lips. 

 

He felt warm, all full of fresh blood, and there was a comfortable pressure in his gut. It was a little difficult to breathe, but it really did feel incredible. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d felt so full. Any time that he moved, there was a distinct sloshing feeling in his stomach from having consumed so much blood.

 

He had drank far more than he needed to and he honestly wasn’t sure what would happen, but right now he couldn’t particularly bring himself to care all that much. It had been so long since he’d felt so alive. All of his senses were alight. His fingertips tingled and there was a light cramping in his stomach that, for the first time in years, wasn’t from hunger. 

 

It was honestly one of the most incredible sensations of his entire life. He could feel the life forces of three different men flowing through his veins, radiating out from that heat in the pit of his belly. 

 

He should really do this sort of thing more often.


End file.
